An untold love spoken
by Ouranuzumaki11
Summary: When 2 love struck people become a part of 2 friends plans will something go wrong or very good naruhina w/ 2 oc characters rated T for cussing and kissing
1. An untold love spoken

**An untold love spoken**

It was a normal day for this long haired Hyuuga. In her room she was writing in her diary, probably something about Naruto. It was about two years after Naruto came back from training with Jiraiya. Yet even after that she has never told him, she loved him. She sometimes felt so stupid for not trying hard enough, she knew she was pretty, her friends told her many times to cheer this timid girl up. But she is also too shy. She has tried to change that about herself, but each time came to a humiliating and tragic end. It either lead to fainting or the occasional redder than a tomato or a new shade of red she must have invented. It tortured her so, not being able to tell the one you love, you love them eats at you until you go crazy. She once even tried to kill herself but fortunately her brother came to visit for awhile and he knew she would try this, and he stopped her. Her brother was always there to tell her the right thing to do but for this all he told her was _"One can not say what one want to, one must need to say what one need to at the right time. I can not tell you more than that my little sister."_ She remembered laughing afterwards he said that the last time she saw him. She knows what it means now, but even if she applied it and even planed something out something would get in her way or something bad would happen.

The blond haired boy was knocking his head into the wall 'till blood fell from his forehead. "DAMNIT!!! WHY CAN'T I TELL HER!!! I CAN TELL ANYONE ANYTHING, BUT…" he paused for a second, fell to his knees, and then finished almost whispering "but why can't I tell her I love her." Then he felt a tear running down his cheek. He wiped it away then went into the bathroom to clean off his forehead, which was still bleeding. "Why can't I tell her I love her? She must like me too right?" He recalled in his head a mission they went on not too long ago. _"COME ON HINATA WE'RE ALMOST THERE!!!" Naruto yelled happily "I'M RUNNING AS FAST AS I CAN!! CAN'T YOU LET UP A LITTLE PLEASE?" "Fine..." He stopped and sat down on the branch he was on. She caught up to him and sat down with him. For a minuet they were quiet and Naruto had thought of something. "Ne, Hinata-chan do you like anyone?" She was surprised at this but answered going against what her head was telling her. "Yes." "Ok Who?" Naruto look at her with intent. "Well I don't really want to tell you." "PLEASE!?!?!?!" "I can just describe him is that ok?" He nodded. "Well he is very nice, a little dense, but he can seem the nicest kid around but cares for his friends and will kill anyone if they threaten them." She smiled as she said it. Naruto was completely stumped trying to figure out who it was she was talking about._

And even to this day he did not know who she was talking about the only person that fit that description was him. But still did not know what to do about this, he knew he loved her by far he wouldn't or couldn't tell her without talking about something stupid like ramen or the reason why he says 'Dattebyo!' all the time. But each time she giggled he felt as if he himself was entranced by her. It almost seemed as if she put a spell on him, like the pinkness in her blush was trapping Naruto within his mind thinking about it for so long. He finally got out of this state of deep thinking when he heard a knock on the door. "Hello." He said answering the door. Outside the door was a man that looked maybe 7 years older than him. "Hello…" The man paused and in inaudible voice but heard by Naruto he said "nii-chan." Naruto was surprised to what he had just said. "What did you just say?" "Please, can I explain inside?" "Ok." Naruto let him in. The man had golden hair like his but much longer; he sort of smelt like pine trees meaning he either smelt like he was wearing an air freshener sent or came from a far distance carrying pine needles in his jacket. He had a sword on his back, possibly an anbu sword by the looks of it. "So you're an anbu." Naruto asked as soon as his unexpected guest sat in a chair. "Yes, I am." "Ok so besides that who are you and why did you call me nii-chan?" "If you must know I am Hakushin Namikaze, and I am your older brother." Naruto's eyes widened, hearing this apparently crashed his brain and he did not know what to think any more. Haku was the son of the greatest Hokage and he clams that he is related to Naruto it made no sense to him what so ever. "W-what d-d-do y-you m-mean y-you're m-my brother?" "What else would it mean, I am from the same family as you we share the same late parents. Did you not know our father had two children?" "N-no." Naruto couldn't believe what his ears were hearing or the fact that he was stuttering like a little child who is afraid of a stranger.

After awhile of thinking Hinata rested her head on her soft, comfortable pillow and fell asleep. She was dreaming about that one mission that she and Naruto went on. She was dreaming what if she had really told him who she adored (usually from afar XD). After hours of sleeping she finally came to the part of the dream where Naruto would kiss her, but then the annoying sound of her alarm clock rang. She took a kunai from underneath her bed a struck the disturbing and very, very annoying clock. The she drifted back into sleep. 30 minuets after this a loud knock came from the door and someone opened it. "HEY!! WAKE U-.. WHOA!!!!" She threw a kunai at the person opening the door. "DON'T BUG ME I'M SLEEPING HERE!!!" Hinata covered herself with her blanket and wanted badly to go back to sleep. "Come on Hinata, Kurenai-sensei wants us to train right now." "TO BAD I WANT TO SLEEP!!" "Please, Hinata Akamaru is outside hurry up ok please." "I SAID NO NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!" Kiba sighed "Fine but we were gonna train with Naruto an-" "WAIT FOR ME!!" She told them to go outside and she would be out in a minute.

"Why are you stuttering?" the expression on his face was happy he wasn't fazed at all that his brother did not even know of his existence in the first place. "N-no reason." He lied he could not tell him. For some reason he just couldn't it either would break him somehow inside or something like that. Haku, on the other hand acted as if he had talked and been with Naruto his whole life, maybe he was. "You know Naruto, father asked of me to take care of you till you were three and able to remember things. You were not to know I existed at all no one was to tell you or it meant for that man…" he paused gathering whatever strength he had to say the final part. "Death." He closed his eyes looking more sad than happy, he thought of how many times that was applied to his life. Naruto's eyes widened he could not even believe that. _'Death was the punishment if anyone told me about Haku-san.'_ He thought of crimes that made the criminal die. All of them were very bad but just telling Naruto, Haku existed seemed to small for a punishment that high. "I know I protested father against it but he said you must be protected but you were not allowed to know. Plus he wanted you to be strong not always leaning on someone, no he wanted you to know how to stand on your own two feet. I'm sorry I had come earlier." Haku bowed his head. "Its ok dad did have a good reason and its ok that you didn't come earlier. I didn't mind." Naruto smiled to show he understood what he was talking about. "Thank you nii-chan." Haku looked at his watch and saw how late it was. "Please excuse me I must head out now it is nice to see you again." He smiled and left.

**Aouthers Notes: Sorry for the smallness of this the next chapter will be much longer promise promise**

**Naruto: YAH RIGHT YOU ALWAYS SAY THAT BUT U NEVER MEAN IT**

**Me: IM THE AUTHER AND I CAN TAKE HOW EVER DAMN LONG I WANT TO OK SO YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!**

**Naruto: whimpers**

**Me: thats right keep whimpering so anyways watch out for the next chapter kk  
**


	2. The super secret desperate love attempt

**The super secret desperate love plan**

"So, Haku do we have young Naruto in our grasp?" A man around the same age as Haku asked. "Yes all we need now is you to 'visit' little Hinata." Haku smiled devilishly. "So do you want to go over the plan my friend?" "Why not just incase I forget." Haku nodded. "Ok Hikaru, first we will invite both of them to the park, SAYING we will come to but we don't come at all." "And from there we watch them as they hit it off right." "Correct my friend, and if this doesn't happen to work, then we will try some other places until they either figure out what were up to OR they take forever." "And what happens if it takes forever?" "Then when they are close enough we will push their heads a little closer if you know what I mean." "OH your both evil and cleaver." The two friends laughed at the thought of their little siblings kissing from them pushing their heads slightly together. "You know the only other time we have ever been with our little siblings was back when we were much younger I believe it was 20 years ago." "Yeah, when they were headaches, now they are older and we want them together." They laughed again as they remembered the time when they were younger. _"HEY, HIKARU ARE YOU GONNA COME OUT SOON?" A young boy stepped out of a gate with a small baby girl in his arms. "Hey can you be quiet Hinata is sleeping." "Yah so is my baby brother but he's at home, can you come over." "Maybe if my father agrees to it." "Hey I have an idea how about you bring Hinata with you and Naruto could meet her Ahahaha." "Ok I'll ask." Hikaru ran inside still holding the young Hyuga in his arms. "Father." He bowed his head. "What is it you want Hikaru?" Hiashi wasn't looking at his son but just continued to look at the work he was doing. "May I go to Haku's house with Hinata?" "Yes, but you must be back before 8 understood." "Yes father." He bowed then left. When they reached the apartment complex. The both ran to Haku's room in high spirits. Baby Naruto was crying when they got there but when little Naruto saw baby Hinata, he stopped crying and laughed instead. "Hey, would you look at that my little bro is happy to see her." They started laughing at that thought. _

"RAMEN!!" Naruto was speeding down the road going to his favorite food shop in town, which happens to be The Ichiraku ramen shop. "HEY OLD MAN, GIVE ME A BIG BOWL WITH MISU RAMEN GOT IT!!" He obviously was very hungry. Soon he started horking down the whole bowl of ramen. Someone came in and sat down next to Naruto. "Hey Oji-san, one bowl of beef ramen please." He said. Naruto looked over to him. "Haku?" Naruto said with a mouthful of noodles. "Hello Naruto." "Here you go." The old man gave him his ramen. "Thank you." Haku started eating and the old man look at him and recognized him after a few minutes. "Are you Hakushin Namikaze?" "Huh oh yes I am." "THE FAMOUS RAMEN BOY!!" Ayame screamed as she ran to him. "Ok one I'm not exactly a boy any more and two I haven't gone by that title since I was 15." "BUT YOU HAVE MADE THE BEST RAMEN THE WORLD HAS EVER SEEN!!" "Well, ya but please stop crowding me." Evidently he was being crowed by 15 or 20 people. "YOU'RE THE GUY WHO MAKES THE BEST RAMEN OTHER THAN THE OLD MAN!! ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" Naruto yelled out with the obvious ramen coming out of his mouth. "Yes." "OH MY GOD MY BRO IS-." Haku covered his mouth before he could say anymore. "Don't say anything the fan girls will come after me ok so shut up." He wisped to Naruto. Then Naruto muffled what sounded like an ok.

Later that day about an hour

"Kiba-kun, can we take a break." "Ok Hinata." "When's Naruto-Kun coming?" "Later he said he was busy thinkin' or something along those lines." "Oh." Hinata started wondering what he could possibly think about that was more important that training, she hoped it was about her. Just then Naruto came over there as happy as anyone has ever seen him. "YO GUYS!!" He yelled "YO, NARUTO!!" Naruto neared them and Hinata timidly asked. "Uhh… N-naruto-kun, w-why are you happy a-about t-today." 'Damn it why the hell didn't I get over that stuttering problem.' She said in her head angrily. "Because my bro is the coolest ever!" "WHAT!! YOU HAVE A BROTHER SCINCE WHEN!?" Shino and Kiba yelled at the top of their lungs, which was odd because Shino never yells. Hinata remained silent, for she already knew of Haku's existence. Hinata's brother, Hikaru, always told her stories of their adventures together. "I just learned he is actually a living person just yesterday." "And how is he the coolest ever?" "He's that kid who could cook way better than the old man at the ramen shop." "NO WAY!!" Kiba yelled. He obliviously could not believe his ears at all. "Yup." Naruto just smiled at them. Just then Hikaru and Haku jumped from the trees. "Hello." They both said at the same time to their little brother and sister. "Hey, Naruto I'm going to the park tomorrow at 5 to relax, do you wanna come I can tell you what happened all of those years I was gone." "YES!!" Hikaru, told Hinata just about the same thing but instead, he told her that he was going to pick flowers. Hinata of course said yes. Kiba and Shino just ignored them and were already trying to kill each other.

Even later that day

"You are the devil Haku." "Yes, yes I am." "We will soon start Operation little sibling love." "Ok so what do you wanna do now?" "Uhh…we could go to a bar." "Maybe but I don't wanna get drunk I have a wife you know." "Yah, I guess." They pondered things for an hour. "Aha, we will spy on Naruto and Hinata they will never expect it!" Haku said this very happily. "Yah!"

**NEXT TIME ON AN UNTOLD LOVE SPOKEN!!**

"Naruto I have to tell you something." "Sure." He smiled. "Well….."

**FIND OUT WHAT SHE WANTS TO TELL NARUTO ON THE NEXT EPISODE OF AN UNTOLD LOVE SPOKEN: LOVES MISSION!**


End file.
